clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:123kitten1
Yup! Hey 123kitten1! Nice seeing you on Club Penguin! :) Yup, that's me. Thanks for noticing! It was featured awhile ago, back at the Medieval Party, I think. Thanks again! :D See you around, and have a GREAT day! --'Ocean6100 (talk) 13:19, October 21, 2012 (UTC)' Stop me? so you think you can stop me! you agents are as annoying as you are troublesome! but this time, im planning a big BLACKOUT... sinceraly Herbert P. Bear Image I used your image. Party Information Hi. It's Batreeqah here. I'm not logged in. I just wanted to know what day is your Party? Please reply on my Talk Page (Batreeqah's Talk Page). Waddle on and have a great day! Sorry if i upset you. You should download Safe user, i have anyway!! I'm super sorry, last time i do that. I understand everything you said, im very sorry Kitty. I'm Hollie by the way. Sorry, sorry sorry!! From Mumble67992 aka Hollie!! Sorry Kitten! I deleted your page by accident. Please, if you want to vandalize my page feel free! I'm really sorry i thought i was delteing my earlier message about you hating Leader of cp parties. Im really sorry and i will never ever ever ever ever ever ever do it again! I understand how upset you are and i would feel the same! I bet it did take hours to do. I really am sorry! YO IM HAVING A HALLOWEEN PARTY lol! Go to my blog theres an invite :D 2wow136 (talk) 19:15, October 28, 2012 (UTC)2wow136 READ THIS! I have just found this out based on your fake Herbert Sprites! *These were sent to Club penguin a couple weeks ago and now they said they will base these pictures on what Herbert will actually look like! 123kitten1 these fake sprites you made have inspired the Club Penguin Team on how Herbert will look like in-game! Congratulations!~* Sniffybear2 (talk) 03:23, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Image Hello, Can you make an image with a pink penguin with a 5th Year Party Hat holding up the name "Fruit Boot" for me? --Eggy14368 | talk Reply Background Color = Blue Word Color = White Words will say: Fruit Boot Penguin Color = Pink Clothing = 5th Year Party Hat (5th Year Anniversary Hat) Font = Arial Rounded (Arial Regular if you don't have Arial Rounded) --Eggy14368 | Talk to me! 03:16, October 31, 2012 (UTC) 1 more picture Could i have another picture?Thanks User:Dever87 DELIVERY FOR 123KITTEN1 Enjoy :) Tyger5000~ Hey 123kitten1, SandorL here. I wanted your opinion on my latest blog post, specifically on where things are accessed from. The Security room is not moving, but I wanted to know where you think Recon and PSA should be from. Let me know via comments on that blog. Thanks. SandorL (talk) 01:28, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Hey kitten, good to see you again, kitten, I saw your comment on the Operation: Blackout photos thingy of your blog, so I will leave a message and I hope you do your promise, ok now let's get started, by the way can I ask for 2? You can make 1 though but if you want to do 2, then that's perfect friend. Ok 1st one: *Background Color: Orange * Clothes: Red Baseball Cap and VIP Backstage Pass from Music Jam 2008 and if its possible the blue sneakers for the feet of my penguin (The blue sneakers aren't very important but you can do it a try at least...) *Penguin Color: Dark Blue *Word Color: Blue *What the word would say: Phineas99 2nd one: * Background Color: Blue, *Clothes: 3rd Year Party Hat (Or those who call it 3rd Anniversary Hat), 2008 VIP Backstage Pass from Music Jam 2008, and if you can the Orange Sneakers, the sneakers aren't important, if yu want to do it, then its ok *Penguin Color: Dark Blue *Word Color: White *What the word would say: Phineas99 Now, like I said before, its not necessary to do 2 of them, I only want 1 of these, but if you can do both of them, then that's great, you can only do the one that takes less time, the one easy for you, hope you make and waddle on! User:Historicalcp Thanks man Hey kitten, I have seen you made my 1st one with the 3rd party hat, thanks a lot! And yeah it rocks, your a great editor User:Historicalcp P110863225 Kitten, I have typed P110863225 into my buddy list and no one was found. Why? Spydar007 My Reply As your not a registered user, I'm answering on my own talk page. My penguins name in fact ISN'T P110863225. Thats my penguin ID. My penguins true name was deemed inappropriate by the moderators, so it appears as that. You can't type my penguins name in the friend search either, so to add my member account, you need to meet me on Club Penguin. I'm kinda like the Mascots, you can't add me using the friends list. Reply Ok, thanks Kitten. Can you send me a request though? My CP name is Spydar007 Editing I Heart My Puffle T-Shirt Hello, The pages for I Heart My Puffle is Rare. It's over 1 year. Pookies User:Historicalcp General Kitten, remember the last orders about pookies? How about if we start with the missions of the pookies? Operation: Pookie shall begun! *P = Poop *O = Overreacting *O = Offensive *K = Kids *I = Inmortal *E = Evil Operation: Pookie should start soon General, once you know something, leave me a message for me, about anything of Operation: Pookie. -Historicalcp Soldier out Room Idea So do you want the mountain where the water is, or where the Yellow Building is. And is this to replace the current ski village or just add another one. I can make it for you, but I'm not gonna blog post it, because it contradicts my other rooms. i love guys with penis'